Mi Pasado, Mi presente
by Amanda Masen.Cullen
Summary: Edward es su pasado, pero irrevocablemente se convertirá en su presente y más allá...  Es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un nuevo día en Forks, como siempre las nubes adornaban todo su cielo, formando un agradable día nublado, este hecho ya no me abrumaba como antes solía hacerlo, ya que lo que menos me preocupaba era el clima.

Soy Isabella Swan, y tengo 19 años, todo en mi vida es normal, nada fuera de lo común, tengo a mis amigos, entre ellos Alice y Jasper quienes me han apoyado en todo lo que he necesitado desde que regresé a Forks, 2 años atrás, aún recuerdo lo difícil de empezar de nuevo, pero lo superé, gracias a ellos, quienes además son novios desde hace más de 4 años, pero lo que más me encanta de su relación es esa magia que se trasmiten al tan solo cruzar una mirada, es un sentimiento que incluso se llega a sentir si estás a su alrededor, pero lo más divertido es lo opuestos que son, Alice, obsesionada con las compras al máximo, nadie es capaz de pararla y al mismo tiempo esta Jasper, tan tranquilo y silencioso la mayor parte del día, que incluso a veces te sientes intimidada hacia su mirada, ya que te mira fijamente, como tratando de ver lo que se encuentra en lo más profundo de tu alma, pero a pesar de todo, se aman, eso es algo que me gustaría sentirlo de verdad alguna vez, tal vez pase, tal ves no, pero en fin, no pierdo la esperanza. También están Emmett y Rosalie , ambos, al igual que Alice y Jasper, son pareja, Emmett, es mi hermano grandulón que nunca tuve, y Rosalie, bueno digamos que no tolera todo lo que a mí respecta, y la verdad nunca lo he entendido, ya que desde que nos reencontramos, tenía algo contra mí, me odia por decirlo así, y lo encontré muy extraño, debido que cuando pequeñas éramos inseparables, incluida Alice, su hermana y aunque muchas veces he tratado de encararla y conversar, siempre me ha evadido, así que me di por vencida, pero a pesar de todo tengo a personas que me quieren y que siempre están conmigo, eso aliviana un poco la soledad, aunque nunca me ha molestado, e incluso me agradaba, pero siempre tiene su límite y sin ellos me habría vuelto loca literalmente.

Hace 2 años me regresé a Forks, debido a que mi padre tuvo un accidente automovilismo y que luego de permanecer en coma unos días, finalmente falleció, lo cual significó un gran dolor y significativa pérdida, por lo que me costó mucho superar y seguir adelante, ya que era muy cercana a él y aunque ciertamente no vivía en su casa, nos visitábamos constantemente, o nos escribíamos o también eran llamadas telefónicas, en fin, era mi papá y aún me cuesta creer que no esté, pero lo voy superando día a día, tal y como a él le habría gustado. Luego de su muerte nos enteramos que todos sus pequeños negocios estaban a cargo mío, ya que él, en su testamento lo dejó previsto, por lo cual era yo que la debía seguir con su trabajo, y fue en ese momento que supe que no podía defraudarlo, ya que me sentí alagada que hubiera confiado en mí, y no en sus asesores u otras personas mas enteradas del tema de los negocios que yo, pero no, me lo dejo a mí, así que regresé a Forks, mi pueblo natal, y aunque me trajo una serie de problemas con mamá, ya que no quería que viniera, debido a que no le gustaba el hecho de que estuviera sola, y más encima con un negocio y la escuela, pero a fin de cuentas, logré convencerla de que a mi no me desagradaba la soledad como a ella, y que no se preocupara, además ahora tenía a su nuevo marido, Phil, quién era una persona muy agradable y que se merecía mi mamá, por lo que luego de solucionar mi problema, finalmente comencé de nuevo en Forks.

Al principio no fue fácil, ya que me costaba organizarme en cuanto al tiempo de trabajo y de estudio, además el no tener a nadie conocido en el pueblo, ya que a muchos no los recordaba debido a que era muy pequeña cuando me fui, afecta, y no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero luego de algunos días en la escuela, me pareció encontrar unas caras muy familiares, e inmediatamente recuerdos de mi niñez en el pueblo aparecieron, recordando momentos en los que solo había felicidad, y en todos se encontraban ellos, hasta ese momento desde mi regreso a Forks, no se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de que aún estuvieran ahí, creí que se habían buscado un mejor lugar para vivir que un pequeño pueblo, pero a pesar de todo, nunca los olvidé, ellos eran los únicos amigos de verdad que había tenido, y significaban mucho para mí, fue así como me reencontré con Alice y los demás, aunque nuestra amistad duró hasta los 9 años mas o menos, edad en la que Renee me llevó con ella, luego del divorcio con mi padre, éramos inseparables, pero lamentablemente en ese entonces todo el problema de la separación de mis padres fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ninguno de ellos, fue horrible sentirse sola en el momento donde más necesitaba a mis amigos, quería abrazarlos y que me digieran que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así, por lo que estuve enojada con mi mamá bastante tiempo por haberme hecho eso, ella sabía lo importante que eran mis amigos, pero lo peor de todo era que no me dejaba llamarlos, debido a que quería cortar todas las relaciones que le acordaran al pueblo en el cual había sufrido tanto, con mucha suerte después de un tiempo (6 meses, mas o menos) me dejo hablar con Charlie nuevamente, luego de largas horas de súplicas y peleas, reclamándole de que no me podía alejar de todas las personas que quería y mucho menos de mi papá, lo aceptó, por lo que pude retomar el contacto con él, pero cuando le pregunté por mis amigos, me dijo que no sabía nada de ellos, ya que a él lo habían transferido de ciudad por decisión propia, ya que no soportaba todos los recuerdos de cuando éramos solo una familia, igualmente unos 5 años más tarde regresó a Forks debido a que no podía dejar de lado los negocios de ahí, pero al fin y al cabo, fui perdiendo el contacto con ellos, pero al verlos a todos en la escuela nuevamente, supe que faltaba uno, faltaba Edward.

**hola:**

**este es mi primer capitulo y espero que les guste, ademas me encantaria que me dejaran reviews y estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia:)**

**nos leemos luego...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Edward era mi mejor amigo, no había cosa que no hiciéramos juntos, no había secretos entre nosotros, él era mi pequeño angelito que me protegía de todas las cosas que me asustaban, entre ellas, las peleas de mis padres, pero también era mi gran amor, yo lo amaba en secreto, era una realidad para todos menos para él, aún recuerdo cuando Alice me decía que me correspondía, y obviamente yo no le creía, ósea era imposible, yo solo era su mejor amiga, nada más; pero si que cambió, una tarde en el parque, estábamos los dos columpiándonos, cosa normal de niños de 9 años pero me fije que él estaba muy nervioso, cosa inusual en Edward, ya que siempre se mostraba tranquilo y muy relajado ante todo, pero no esa tarde…

_-Edward, estás bien, te ves nervioso-le pregunte _

_-si, osea no, esque…-sip, definitivamente estaba raro_

_-qué, que pasa¡?,no me asustes por favor-ya me empezaba a urgir_

_-lo que sucede es que ya no aguanto más, es mucho tiempo el sentimiento guardado, Bella, y no se que hacer-me contesto muy afligido_

_-hay algo en que te pueda ayudar Edward, por favor, no me gusta verte asi- me dolía mucho la verdad._

_-lo que sucede, es que…..mmmm…mmmeeee gustas muucho Beellaa-contestó tartamudeando_

_Yo no lo creía, escuche bien?, ¿ le gustaba yo!, de todas las niñas que podían gustarle él me había elegido a mí, me sentía tan feliz que era imposible describirlo, y como estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos no me percate en cuando Edward se acercaba lentamente hacía mi y en unos cortos pero maravillosos segundos, sus labios estuvieron junto los míos, y por primera vez me sentí en casa, tan tranquila, sin que nadie rompiera mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad, en ese momento me sentí tan bien, que me costaba creerlo, y cuando nos separamos, nos dimos cuenta, de que estábamos muy sonrojados, pero pronto él, en un acto reflejo salio corriendo hacia su casa, mientras yo seguía en estado de shock, por lo que acababa de pasar, y fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta de que yo no le dije mis sentimientos hacia él, por lo que debe haber pensado que no le correspondía, absurdo, siendo que yo lo quería desde siempre,_

_pero luego me anime con la idea de que lo vería mañana y sería mi turno de confesarme, ese fue el pequeño pensamiento con el que me fui a mi casa ese día, pero nunca pensé que no habría mañana, ya que al llegar a mi casa mi mamá ya tenía nuestras maletas armadas y nos íbamos sin un destino determinado solo despidiéndome de mi pueblo, mis amigos, mi Edward…_

Cuando le pregunté a Alice sobre su hermano, me contó, que se había ido a vivir con sus abuelos a Canadá, hace 1 año atrás, aunque la razón no me la dijo exactamente, solo dijo que era por un cuento de una mejor educación y eso, aunque debo admitir que la decepción que me dio en ese momento la sigo teniendo, hasta el día de hoy, luego de 2 años de haber vuelto, y lo peor es que él no ha venido de visita ni una sola vez a ver a su familia, siendo que son pocas horas de vuelo y todo, solo son llamadas telefónicas o mails, recuerdo que Alice, le menciono algo de mi regreso una vez, pero siempre que preguntaba cuál había sido su respuesta, ella me evadía, por lo que creo que no se acordaba de mí, es por eso que Alice no me quiere contar lo que le dijo, para evitar un nuevo dolor, porque a pesar de los años, la distancia y todo, no se como pero lo sigo queriendo y eso Alice lo sabe perfectamente.

Un día más en Forks, miro la hora y veo que aún me queda tiempo antes de ir al trabajo, por lo que me recuesto nuevamente en mi cama, tratando de cerrar los ojos, pero ese momento mi celular empieza a sonar, y solo hay una persona capaz de llamarte a las 6:30 de la mañana, Alice…

-Alice, que pasa? , nos ves la hora que es?, tengo mucho sueño, por favor, hablamos después, si?-le pregunte.

-BELLLLAAAAAAAA, EDWARD REGRESAAAA A CASA!-gritó tan fuerte que sentí que mi corazón paró por un segundo, luego de que lentamente entendiera el significado de esas palabras. _Edward regresaba…_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Cuando Alice me dio la noticia de que su hermano regresaba, no se porque me sentí ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, era como que el pasado quisiera volver aparecer repentinamente, pero a pesar de todo, lo que más sentía era miedo, miedo a que no recordara, miedo a que olvidara toda nuestra niñez, miedo a que se olvidara de su mejor amiga…

Alice me dijo que regresaba pasado mañana, por lo que todos iríamos a recogerlo al aeropuerto, y aunque yo le había insistido a la duende, de que no era conveniente que fuera ya que a él le gustaría estar con su familia etc., fue imposible convencerla, ya que me conocía bien, y sabía que le pondría cualquier escusa con tal de alargar el tan preciado reencuentro, y al fin y al cabo, aquí me encuentro, en el aeropuerto junto con los chicos y sus padres Carlisle y Esme, quienes se han portado de maravilla conmigo, mirando el tablero de todos los vuelos que provenían de Canadá, y solo faltaba el último ya que se retrasó al salir de allá por lo que todos aseguramos que era su avión.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez se hacían mas interminables, ya casi no me quedaban uñas de lo nerviosa que estaba, Esme se percató de este detalle y me dedicó un tierna sonrisa maternal, la cual me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila.

Pocos minutos después, el grito de Alice, me saco de mi pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad, fundiéndome en una nueva ola de nervios.

-Ahí viene!-gritó apuntando en dirección al pasillo de desembarque, y lentamente fui girando mi cabeza, para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que yo conocía muy bien, al verlo supe que los años lo habían vuelto más hermoso de lo que era, ya que se veía muy bien con su pelo cobrizo despeinado, esa forma tan despreocupada de caminar, esa tierna sonrisa, todo en él había cambiado, pero nada al mismo tiempo ya que seguía siendo Edward, mi mejor amigo.

-Edward!-gritó Alice lazándose en sus brazos.

-wuaaauuu duende, tu no cambias, no haz crecido ni medio centímetro desde que me fui-le contesto a modo de broma, se veía tan despreocupado de todo.

-Hijo, le dijo Esme, acercándose a él para darle un tierno abrazo-te he extrañado mucho, por favor no te vuelvas a ir así, fue difícil para todos, tu lo sabes…

-Lo sé mamá, lo siento, pero todo va a cambiar, no te preocupes.

Yo contemplaba la escena desde atrás, y fue ahí donde entendí que su decisión de irse, no fue bien recibida por todos, algo extraño ya que Alice me había dicho, de que esa decisión siempre había sido su sueño y que todos estaban de acuerdo, pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de la verdad…

-Bella-me llamó Alice, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, de que no me percate de que todos lo habían saludado, menos yo y era mi turno.

-Edward-dijo Alice-te acuerdas de Bella? , Nuestra amiga de la infancia de la que te conté?

-mmm... No mucho, ah hola Bella-me contestó de manera fría e indiferente, lo cual me dolió mucho, ya que no me esperaba ese trato por parte de él, pero lo que más me impresionó, fue su mirada hostil con la que me observo mientras me saludaba.

-hoolaa, Edward-le dije tímidamente, ya que no me sentía cómoda frente a él.

Toda su familia se percató de la incomoda situación que estaba viviendo por lo que Carlisle salió a mi rescate

-y que tal el viaje?, cansador?- le preguntó dirigiéndose hacia delante, donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, la verdad es que no me sentía bien, me desilusioné bastante ante la actitud tan fría conmigo y obviamente a que no me recuerde, pero es que como fui tan entupida para hacerme creer que el me recordaría, era imposible, yo debí haber sido una de sus muchas amigas que tuvo en sus últimos años, pero aún así, dolía y bastante…

-Estas bien?-me preguntó muy bajito Alice, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los autos,

Yo solo me limité a asentir.

En el trayecto del auto hacía la casa de los Cullen, para mi desgracia, me fui en el mismo auto que él, junto con Alice y Jasper, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie, al igual que Carlisle y Esme, se fueron en otro auto.

En todo el camino, no paró de hablar, pero también no hizo otra cosa que ignorarme, para él no había nadie sentado al lado suyo en el asiento trasero.

La verdad lo único que quería en ese momento era irme a mi casa, necesitaba la tranquilidad que me brindaba mi hogar, y aunque no ayudaba a superar la muerte de papá, no fui capaz de irme a vivir a otra casa que no sea la que yo viví con él los años más felices de mi vida. En ese auto me sentí más sola que nunca, como que no perteneciera a nada ni nadie, yo no era parte de los Cullen, porque ellos ya eran una familia, algo que desde los 9 años no tengo, pero fue horrible sentirse excluida de la forma en que yo lo hice, como que no le importara a nadie lo que me pasara, tenía ganas de llorar, y mucho, vivir en soledad y más aún seguir sintiendo la soledad estando con tus amigos, era algo que me estaba costando demasiado y la verdad no quería llorar en frente de él, por lo que tomando un pequeño sorbo de aire alce mi voz por primera vez dentro del auto

-Jasper, podrías pasarme a dejar a mi casa, por favor?-le pregunté.

-Qué, pero por qué Bella?-me preguntó Alice-Organice una pequeña celebración en mi casa por el regreso de Edward, Tienes que ir-me exigió

-Lo sé, perdóname, pero no me siento muy bien, quiero descansar por favor-

-Si llévala a su casa mejor, no vaya a arruinar todo después-respondió Edward, dejándome helada a la hora de escuchar sus palabras llena de molestia.

-Edward, cállate-le dijo Alice-no hables de lo que no sabes. Y Bella, no te preocupes, altiro te llevamos a tu casa-respondió Alice, sabiendo lo afectada que estaba.

-Gracias-me limite a contestar.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que estuvimos frente a mi casa

-OK Bella, llegamos- dijo Jasper

-Gracias por traerme, de verdad chicos-les dije

-No te preocupes, sabes que no es ninguna molestia-me sonrío calidamente Alice.

-Ahí vives?, wuaaauuu parece que hubiera vivido un muerto allá dentro, se ve toda descuidada, deberías decirle a tu padre que se de el lujo de pintarla-espetó amargamente

En ese momento, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, sintiendo cada una de sus palabras como pequeñas agujas que atacaban mi piel.

-Edward, cállate, ahora te has pasado!-le gritó Alice-Bella, estás bien?

-si, solo quiero dormir, me voy-le dije dirigiéndome hacia el exterior del auto, con las lagrimas aún corriendo por mis mejillas, me sentía muy mal, todo me había tomado por sorpresa, el nuevo él era solo una imagen destructiva hacia las personas, y que ganaba él viéndome llorar así, ni siquiera me conocía, en cambio yo de verdad creía que lo conocía y que equivocada estaba.

-Bella, de verdad estarás bien?-me preguntó Alice, bajando su ventana-me preocupa dejarte así.

-Alice, no te preocupes, estaré bien-trate de forzar una sonrisa que creo que me salio más parecida a una mueca que a otra cosa.

-te estaré llamando, ya lo sabes-me respondió-cuídate mucho, si?

Asentí lentamente, mientras que con paso acelerado me internaba en mi casa, donde era el único lugar en donde me sentía bienvenida en estos momentos.

**Otro capitulo, espero que les guste:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

EDWARD POV

Desde que me reencontré con ella en el aeropuerto, me di cuenta de que los sentimientos que había supuestamente matado años atrás, afloraron con el solo hecho de verla nuevamente, eso me hace sentir tan vulnerable igual como lo fui años atrás por ella también, siempre ha sido ella, siempre fue mi centro, pero por lo mismo sufrí, y mucho, es por eso que no puedo permitirlo nuevamente, debo ser fuerte, hacerme el indiferente cuando estoy cerca de Bella, es por esa razón mi comportamiento con ella, y aunque me cueste admitirlo me duele hacerlo, es lo mejor, por el bien mío y de todos.

Aunque cuando le hablo veo el dolor de mis palabras en su rostro, y no es para menos, hablo como un completo mounstro sin corazón, pero es que aún me cuesta creer que haya perdido a mi mejor amiga. Era estupido pensar que no me acordaba de ella, siendo ella, la razón de mis decisiones en el pasado.

-COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR A BELLA DE ESA FORMA-me gritaba Alice-TÚ NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ELLA HA PASADO

-Solo era un simple comentario, nada del otro mundo, no veo cual es el gran problema-le conteste tranquilamente.

-PERO ESE SIMPLE COMENTARIO LE TRAE RECUERDOS QUE HOY EN DÍA NO LOS PUEDE REALIZAR-continuaba gritando-NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A SU PADRE NUEVAMENTE EDWARD, SINO TE LAS HARÉ PAGAR MUY CARO-me amenazó-

-Pero que tiene que ver Charlie en todo esto?-pregunté, no entendía nada

-Charlie, esta muerto, Edward-me respondió tranquilamente Jasper.

Y ahí entendí el porque del enojo de Alice, me había burlado del padre de Bella, sin saber la verdad, me sentí horrible al ver la forma en que la traté, pero mi resentimiento era más grande, y de verdad rogaba por cambiar pero había sufrido demasiado y me prometí no ser vulnerable ante nadie más.

-Pero entonces por que volvio-pregunté, porque la verdad yo me habría alejado del lugar donde murió mi papá.

-Eso es algo que ella debe responderte, no nosotros-me contestó Alice un poco más calmada, ahora si que estaba hecho un lio, me había perdido cosas importantes el último par de años, y me hubiera encantado estar con ella en un momento tan duro, pero lo pasado es pasado y ahora tengo muchas cosas que resolver y a la vez entender….

_Solo espero que sea muy distinto a la última vez, y que ahora sí pueda tener mi final feliz…._

…..

Aparcamos a las afueras de mi casa, wuaaauuu se me había olvidado lo gigante que era, pero en fin, estaba en casa, finalmente, la verdad que en ese momento pensé que fue un error el haber salido de Forks, nunca debí haberme ido, ya que siempre sería mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

En la entrada estaba Esme con una gran sonrisa maternal. A su lado estaba Carlisle observándome de una manera extraña, como calculadora y pensativa al mismo tiempo…

-Edward-gritó Esme-Me alegra tanto de que al fin estés en casa hijo, te extrañamos demasiado, nos hacías muchas falta, aquí no era lo mismo sin ti.

-Lo se mama, pero ahora ya no me iré, lo prometo-le repetí.

-y Bella?-preguntó mi padre.-La dejamos en su casa, no se sentía muy bien-le dijo Alice, al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba una mirada recriminatoria, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Carlisle.

-OH que lastima, me hubiera encantado que hubiera estado con nosotros, ella ya es como una hija más para mí.-decía Esme, y la verdad es que me impresiono el gran cariño que mi familia sentía por Bella.

-hay por favor, es hora de que haga su propia familia, no siempre estaremos nosotros para salvarla- dijo Rosalie con las palabras llena de odio que la verdad no entendí el porque que de ellas.

-Rosalie, no seas injusta, ella nunca nos ha pedido nada y es parte de nuestra familia señorita así que se respeta y punto.-dijo Esme tajantemente.

Rosalie enfadada entro a la casa sin decir una palabra más.

-Bueno porque no entramos para comer, tengo mucha hambre-dijo Emmett, nunca cambia y me alegraba mucho, ya que seguía siendo mi amigo.

-entremos entonces-dijo mi padre.

Todos nos dirigimos a la casa a disfrutar de una rica cena familiar y disfrutar de un agradable momento con mi familia, y si los extrañaba muchísimo y ni siquiera me había dando cuenta.

**Otro capitulo, ahora se conoce un poco edward...**

**ok, nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al llegar a mi casa luego de esa dolorosa situación, sentí como la soledad me golpeó brutalmente, nunca me había pasado aquello pero viendo en el problema que me encontré, lo sentí lo más natural del mundo y ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra el peso de mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Me dolía tanto no tener a nadie a mi lado, alguien que me abrazara, que me apoyara, que me digiera que no estaba sola, lo necesitaba y ya no podía seguir contra la corriente, en ese momento vi que no podía con todo el peso en mis hombros, muchas eran las responsabilidades con las que cargaba que prácticamente lo hacía por los otros, no por mi…esta no es la vida que tenía pensada, me gustaría estar estudiando literatura, mi pasión desde pequeña, siempre creí que sería una buena escritora y que por lo menos algunos de mis escritos serían publicados y eso, pero ese anhelo quedó enterrado ante un obstáculo de la vida que me llevo a estar como estoy hoy en día, vacía…

Debía cambiar por mí, ahora yo soy la que importa, el estar siempre preocupada por los demás me llevo a dejarme de lado y no es justo, _quiero ser feliz por lo menos una vez en la vida…_

Luego de eso, mi cuerpo y mi cabeza ya no aguantaban más de tanto dolor, por lo que mi cama fue mi único remedio efectivo que los curo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté igual cansada debido al torrente de emociones vividas ayer, pero me sentía más tranquila que eras lo que importaba, luego me fui a tomar una ducha que me relajo bastante, me vestí y baje a prepararme mi desayuno, al bajar note que la luz del teléfono parpadeaba por lo que debía tener un mensaje o algo, y sí, efectivamente Alice me había llamado más de 20 veces y con 5 mensajes de voz, de los cuales todos decían que la llamara, que estaba muy preocupada y bla, bla, bla ,no se como puede hablar tan rápido, estoy segura que es capaz de pronunciar más de 1000 palabras en un minuto pero bueno, Alice es Alice.

Decidí que la llamaría luego de desayunar ya que moría de hambre, además de que hace horas que no pruebo bocado alguno y mi estómago lo necesitaba, luego de desayunar me ocupe de limpiar la casa un poco ya que aunque no ensuciaba igual se juntaba gran cantidad de polvo, al final cuando terminé todo me digné de llamar a Alice, aunque debo reconocer que estaba aplazando el momento para no someterme a un intenso interrogatorio al estilo Alice Cullen, pero bueno aquí estoy…..

-Bella?-me preguntó con su típico tono pregunta enojo

-Si Alice soy yo, tranquila que esta todo bien, no te preocupes –le conteste lo más firme que pude.

-De verdad?, Bella no me mientas, te conozco demasiado!-me dijo

-Alice no es mentira, créeme estoy mucho mejor-trate de convencerla

-Siento mucho como se comportó el idiota de mi hermano ayer, de verdad no se que le pasa, cambio muchísimo este último tiempo que casi no lo reconozco, ya no es el de antes-dijo dolida.

-Si Alice, me di cuenta, no me esperaba su actitud tan fría y distante, tenia la pequeña esperanza de que se acordara de mí, pero bueno así son las cosas, no podemos hacer nada contra eso-le dije tratando de sonar natural y ocultar la tristeza de mi voz.

-Estoy segura de que se acuerda de ti, solo que cambio y no para bien, confía en mí

-Ok, como digas, pero de verdad ya no importa-le conteste

-Dime una cosa, aún te gusta verdad?, crees que no me acuerdo de cuando éramos pequeños y prácticamente era tu ángel guardián que nunca se separaba de ti, por favor Bella, dime la verdad?-me dijo, pero yo no le podía contestar porque sabía que haría cualquier cosa con tratar de juntarnos y no quería eso, solo quería recuperar a mi amigo.

-No Alice, no es como lo imaginas eso ya paso, ahora me gustaría recuperar a mi amigo-le dije muy firme para que lo creyera

-Sí como digas Bella, no soy tonta recuerdas, estoy segura de que tu y mi hermano están destinados a estar juntos.

-No Alice, entiéndelo por favor y te ruego que no intentes nada, si?..., bueno te dejo, tengo que salir

-Qué, a dónde vas Bella?,quería que vinieras a casa, mamá se puso muy triste porque no viviste a la cena-me dijo

-Lo siento Alice, y dile a Esme que me disculpe, pero no creo que sea buena idea en estos momentos, se tienen que calmar las cosas primero-

-Pero no podrás huir de él para siempre Bella

-Lo sé Alice, pero por mi salud mental prefiero mantenerme alejada por un tiempo si?

-Esta bien, como quieras, pero ni loca creas que te salvas de mí eh!

-Eso lo tengo claro, no te preocupes!

-Ok, te dejo, cuídate mucho, te quiero

-Yo igual, bye.

Luego de la conversación con Alice, me dispuse a salir de casa, necesitaba pensar y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, la llegada de Edward destruyó la estabilidad emocional y personal que había construido después de la muerte de mi padre, era horrible sentirse vulnerable nuevamente, me sentía sola ya aún más perdida.

La mayoría de las veces que me sentía así, iba a un hermoso prado que se encontraba al interior del bosque cerca de mi casa, voy siempre ahí desde que volví a Forks, pero ese lugar también me trae recuerdos, ya que yo no lo descubrí, fue él.

_Flash-back_

_Tenía 7 años cuando llegue a casa para encontrarme a mis padres discutiendo como era habitual, solo que ellos no se daban cuenta de que yo los observaba hasta que se me cayo un jarro de mamá y ambos se sorprendieron de verme, en eso se trataron de acercar, pero yo retrocedí y me aleje corriendo de mi casa, necesitaba llorar, era horrible verlos pelear todos los días, fue en ese momento que Edward me encontró corriendo en la calle, se acercó a mí y me abrazó como era costumbre._

_-Bella que pasó?-me preguntó preocupado_

_-Mis pa..p.a…ss-sollozaba, no aguantaba más el dolor que me producían mis padres._

_-Oh tranquila pequeña, yo siempre estaré contigo de acuerdo-_

_Asentí con la cabeza ya que no tenía ánimos de hablar_

_-Quieres acompañarme a un lugar que me encanta ir cuando tengo problemas, lo descubría el otro día cuando jugaba a esconderme de Alice, es muy bonito de verdad, vamos?_

_-Si Eddy-ese era el sobrenombre que solo yo le decía porque le cargaba que se lo digieran los demás, pero conmigo no había problema o eso me decía él._

_Atravesamos en medio del gran bosque y en unos minutos llegamos a un hermoso lugar que estaba lleno de flores moradas, era muy tranquilo y cautivador._

_-Te gusta?-me preguntó_

_-Es hermoso, me encanta-le dije fascinada_

_-Este será nuestro lugar secreto, cada vez que queramos podemos venir, también es donde nos podríamos juntar cuando lo necesitemos, pero solo será nuestro, nadie más sabrá de su existencia, de acuerdo?-me preguntó_

_-Si, no hay problema_

_-Hay que jurarlo Belly Bells,-hice una mueca por el absurdo apodo, aunque cuando él lo decía se escuchaba bien y no ridículo-hagamos un pacto de los mejores amigos de la historia, te parece?_

_-Ok_

_En ese momento Edward tomo una piedra y se acerco a un árbol donde escribió su inicial y se volteó a verme_

_-Es tu turno Bella, escribe la letra de tu nombre junto al mío, así quedará sellado que el lugar nos pertenece a nosotros ya nadie más-me dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-Me gusta tu idea Edward-le dije y me acerqué donde él se encontraba, me paso la piedra y dibuje una B al lado de la E, se veía muy lindo juntos._

_-Ves, queda oficialmente firmado que nosotros somos los dueños absolutos del lugar, y disponemos de todos sus derechos._

_-Sip, pero le falta algo-me miro con cara de pregunta-esto tonto, me acerqué y dibuje un trébol, era nuestro símbolo, para ambos era nuestro amuleto de la suerte que según nosotros haría que nuestra amistad perdurase para siempre._

_-Cierto como lo olvide, pero no importa ahora este lugar se acaba de convertir en mi lugar favorito en el mundo-me dijo con una sonrisa_

_-El mío también-le conteste con la misma sonrisa_

_Fin flash-back_

Estando aquí veo como todo sigue su curso, las hojas secas en Otoño y florecidas en primavera, lo mismo ocurre con el pasto, lo árboles, todo, menos yo…yo no evoluciono, me mantengo estática y monótona en mi vida.

Las personas que le daban color ya no están conmigo, todo lo bueno se va como el viento y muchas veces no regresa, como papá. El tenerlo de vuelta a él, es remover el pasado maravilloso que tuvimos juntos, pero también donde ambos no salimos ilesos, los dos tenemos heridas imborrables, pero también existen recuerdos imborrables, como este prado, estando aquí recuerdo cuando jugábamos, nos reíamos, hablamos de todo, nos apoyábamos, era muy feliz, éramos dos niños contentos corriendo y viviendo la vida al máximo, ya que se prometieron amistad verdadera y perdurable en el tiempo, lástima que no lo lograron, los problemas de grandes como solíamos decirles, nos separaron de nuestro pilar fundamental en nuestras vidas, la unidad y dependencia de ambos.

Estando aquí siento una gran nostalgia y tristeza, sobretodo al pasar por el gran árbol donde aún se encuentran nuestras iniciales y nuestro trébol.

-Lastima que no funcionaste esta vez trebolito-le hablo al árbol como si fuera a responderme.

Cuando vengo aquí traigo una manta, mi libro y mi reproductor de música, hay tanta tranquilidad que se respira en el aire, es hermoso.

Puse la manta sobre el pasto y me senté mirando a mí alrededor, todo fluye tan natural, que es hermoso contemplarlo.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuche los pasos provenientes detrás mío, hasta que una voz tan familiar y desconocida al mismo tiempo me sobresaltó.

**-¿Qué haces tu aquí? **

**Hola, aqui un nuevo capitulo que salio más largo de lo que pensaba, jeje, espero que les guste tanto como a mí**

**me gustó escribirlo, espero poder actualizar pronto:)**

**Nos leemos;)**


End file.
